The Adventures of Willy Beamish (Sega CD)
The Adventures of Willy Beamish strategy To be added later? Super Space K'Noidtrix strategies In order to play Super Space K'Noidtrix in the first place, you must go through the first several minutes of a Willy Beamish game to the point where Beamish comes home from the last day of school, then save the game while he's in his room. From there on, just click on his Nintari or the bottom of his tv to play Super Space K'Noidtrix. During a game, the monsters will alternate tossing blocks from the sides of the screen; i. e. after a batch of blocks are tossed from the left side, then the monster on the right will toss a batch. Keep this in mind from what direction these blocks are going to come from so you can head off in that direction, the better and quicker to dispose of them. You will also have to be proficient in figuring out when it will not be worth it to try to make it to a side of the screen to try to deal with blocks, as your ship moves slowly for the most part, and make it a point to fire upwards to take care of blocks from overhead while also simultaneously shooting to a side (left or right) to clear out blocks that are about to, if not are already making contact with the ground. Getting underneath every batch of blocks will not be possible for long in any given round, and it is also not a good idea to shoot a block containing a pellet you don't want (Mr. Ick, a low-powered laser when your cannon is already at full strength, or vice versa) from below; these are better to be taken out from the side if you can't move quick enough to dodge a falling pellet that you don't want. Make sure you also don't always rush into a set of blocks while you are shooting, as you might miss one (or more) and lose some energy in case one or more blocks haven't been shot and you end up colliding with them. Either before you start obtaining power-ups or your ship's power-ups were knocked back down to single shots via grabbing a wrong power-up by accident (Mr. Ick or otherwise), until your ship starts shooting multiple shots, not all blocks, once they land, can be shot even when you're at a dead stop against one or more blocks. However, if you back your ship away from one or more blocks while shooting, all the blocks can be shot then, due to using a slightly different firing angle. Once you start getting power-ups, keep in mind your upward firing angles will change; i. e. instead of shooting at a block that’s overhead, you will have to move your spaceship a little to the left or right, since your shots will no longer be firing straight up any more, they will be firing off at an angle when they are firing two shots. Also be sure you are aware with how many power-ups you have in your possession that you're comfortable with: if you don't like the squiggly shots with the cannon power-ups, stop collecting them once you're firing three shots at a time, or the squiggly shots with the laser before they start spreading in a wide arc, for example. Make sure to get a speed pellet (to slow down or speed up your ship's movement) NO MATTER WHAT; chances are pretty good that this will improve your situation, especially if you catch a slowdown pellet. Other pellets (like a Mr. Ick) you can do without, but not one involving speed. Once the game starts progressing, quickly keep tabs on the top of the screen for stats (ship's energy level, and probably more importantly, how many block pieces are left in a level) or pause the game and look at the stats then, as it's important to know how many blocks are left during a level. Because once you're near the end of a level and pieces are stacking up to the top of the screen, you need to plan what to do from there: start clearing out what blocks you can that have already landed; do NOT shoot the very last block(s) that is/are still falling at the end of a level, as that will start up the next level, and then you'll be in trouble. Clear out as many non-moving blocks as you can, as you will get a break and the next level will not start up as long as a block is still in play; once the last moving block has been shot, you only get a one or two second pause before the next level starts, so it is imperative to keep the current level going for as long as possible in case you have many stationary blocks left to destroy. Sometimes even a Mr. Ick pellet will help, in case you accidentally max out on a series of power-ups that you didn't want, which you can then switch back and start stocking up on the other power-up if you wish after your ship has been downgraded to only firing one shot per direction. Finally, make sure that you don't blindly grab any power-up falling from the top of the screen in case you don't know what it is, as it could knock down your ship's firing ability in case you're not currently collecting a certain pellet or you caught a Mr. Ick one. Make sure you're familiar with falling pellets' colors: the slowdown pellets are pink, increase spaceship speed pellets are green, Cannon power-ups are yellow, Lasers are red, and Mr. Ick pellets are red with a white border. Category:Strategy Category:Sega CD